Various machines, such as those that are used to dig, loosen, carry, compact, etc., different materials, may be equipped with image processing systems including cameras. The cameras capture images of the environment around the machine, and the image processing systems render the images on a display within the machine. Such image processing systems may assist the operators of the machines by increasing visibility and may be beneficial in applications where the operators' field of view is obstructed by portions of the machine or other obstacles.
One problem with current image processing systems is that they present images from cameras simultaneously as several independent images on one display or on several independent displays. While improving visibility, such systems may not assist operators in operating machines safely. As images from all cameras are being shown simultaneously, it may be difficult for the operator to steer the machine and pay attention to all displays concurrently. As a result, an operator may not see an object in the environment of the machine that has been captured by the image processing system, and a collision may result.
A system that may be used to improve visibility is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0262580 to Huebner at al., which published Oct. 18, 2012 (the '580 Publication). The system of the '580 Publication provides a surround view from a vehicle by way of cameras positioned at various locations on the vehicle. The cameras can generate image data corresponding to the surround view, and a processing device can process the image data and generate the surround view on a simulated predetermined shape that can be viewed from a display. The simulated predetermined shape can have a flat bottom with a rectangular shape and a rim with a parabolic shape. Although the system of the '580 Publication may increase visibility, it does not necessarily increase safety as the entire surround view is displayed.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.